At NCATS, we initiated work on establishing the assay protocol on fully automated platform qHTS robotic system using 1536 well format in terms of reagent stability and dose response curve of factumycin, kirromycin and GE2270A. Different plate readers namely Envision, ViewLux and PHERAstar were tested to confirm the suitability of the reader specifically for this assay and it seems Envision is the plate reader of choice moving forward. Initial screening of LOPAC library of 1280 compounds was performed in offline as well as online mode by NCATS team.Five positive hits were identified, likely to be false positives. Secondary screening of these compounds, to confirm the screening outcome, is in progress.